The Search
by SmolBored
Summary: Helen Swan was only 10 years old when her older sister Bella vanished with her new husband and family, the Cullens. Ever since then she had felt the need to find answers to what happened to her sister. Her search for answers led her to Volterra. While there she finds answers to questions she did not ask. And a love she did not expect to find.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful city that seemed to have nothing but history to it, and the young woman was glad that she had come to Volterra. The bright sun beat down on her golden hair, warming her scalp. Helen had come here for answers, but all she got was confusion. Her sister had come here once, to save the boy she loved from something. In the back of her mind she had thought whatever was in the city had come for Bella in time, and that would have explained her disappearance.

There was nothing in the city that would help her find her sister, Helen didn't even know why she was there. Bella had only been in the city for a day, a number of years ago. It was foolish to think that there was anything there that could help her find her sister. Though it was not a trip wasted, the city was beautiful, and it was good to travel. But she did feel like it was time to go home, she missed her mother, and her friends. Bella was gone, it was time to let go and appreciate those who were still there.

In Helen's heart, she always knew it would be with her, the mystery of where her sister was. It was all so confusing. It all had happened when she was only ten years old of course, but even then she understood that something was off. Getting up from her spot on the bench, as the sun had gotten too warm for her, she began to go over it in her head again. Trying to find some reason for her being here, in this ancient city.

Her sister had come to this city to save her beloved, yet strange, Edward Cullen. As a foolish child Helen had pestered Bella about why she had come to the city, why she ran away. To which Bella always answered that she had to save him, that he had gotten himself in trouble. Perhaps that trouble was still in the city, perhaps whatever trouble was in the city had come for her sister.

As she wandered around the city she could not think of anything sinister that could be here. What trouble could come out of the peace of Volterra. The loud clang of the clock tower rang, taking her thoughts away from her in a startling way. She had never liked sudden things, and the ringing of the bells was quite alarming. Though she had to laugh at herself for a moment, and look up to the tower. When a sudden unsettling feeling came to her that stifled her laughter, and made her feel cold, despite the late summer heat.

It felt as if she was back in Forks with the sudden drop in her temperature. An instinctual fear, seemed to grip her. It was as if she could not move, a sudden paranoia that made her think about the long nights her mother left her home alone. And she would have to have every light in the house on. Because her imagined fear felt so real that only the light could protect her. Standing in the shadow of the clock tower she had that same fear. Instinctually she walked quickly into the light.

The warmth of the sun engulfed her, and she felt better safe again. It seemed so foolish to her to allow herself to be so frightened when she was in a crowded city square. She was prone to mild paranoia, but she was always logical about it. Even in the light she knew that there was something, someone looking at her. So she turned to see an alleyway, where the shape of a man lingers for a moment before being consumed by darkness.

In that moment, she became bold and walked away from the light towards the darkness of the alley. Not daring to go into the darkness, she peered into the alley and saw nothing. So she turned away again to leave, before hearing the clanking of metal. If one was not at the mouth of the alley way they would not have noticed it, she was tempted to go towards the sound. But she became cold again. And she felt something off an decided to walk away and go back to her room.

There was something in that alley that was not of a gentle nature. When in her room she took to her well kept journals. It was a mess of her experiences in her short life, mixed in with the details of her sister's life she had known about. Charlie, her dearest father, had never been the same since Bella left. He was full of rage at her disappearance, that soon came to be a lazy sadness. She thought that if she could just find out what happened to Bella, she did not even ever have to see her again, she just wanted to know what happened to her. To bring their father some semblance of peace. And Helen thought that it could bring her peace as well.

Sitting down at her journal she took out her pen and in sloppy cursive wrote about the day:

_Aug. 20, 2017_

_It has been a rather plain day, though I did catch a man staring at me from an alley. Perhaps it is not the most sinister thing to be looking at a person, but this was different, _

_it was as if I was prey to this man. No doubt that many a woman has felt like this when it comes to men, I know that this is not the wisest choice, but I think I will look into it. There is something in that alleyway that is not meant to be seen. I would like to see it. _

_Maybe I was wrong about Volterra, that it is only so beautiful so that you will not suspect anything. The crime rates are so low, the city is one of the safest in the world, perhaps there is a reason for such things. So that one will feel no need to look into the darkness that lies beneath. I will stay here, until I can see the truth of this city. _

Closing the leather bound journal she looked out into the streets of Volterra. It was strange to think that her curiosity had led her here. A missing sister, that had one day just left with all of her new family. Not all of it connected to Volterra, but Helen knew that there was something here that would give her an answer. Tossing herself on her bed she relaxed into the soft comforter.

The small flat was paid out for the year by her wealthy grandfather, he would be glad to give her another year if that would make her happy. It was not as expensive as other flats in more well known Italian cities. He had always wanted to travel to world, but never got a chance, so he was glad to give his granddaughter the chance, as long as Helen sent as many pictures as she could.

Her family did not know the real reason she was in Italy, they thought that she was there to explore the world. Charlie didn't even remember the name of the city that Bella ran away to, so Helen was there only as a tourist as far as anyone else knew. Tomorrow she was to take a tour of the countryside, and then go to a vineyard for a wine tasting. Though that would be later in the evening. So she had a long moring to get through before then. As well as the rest of today. And she did not feel like sitting around for the rest of the day.

Now in that small three room flat, she was restless, and snatched up her purse and going to her door. She did not know where she was going but she was set on going. Letting the thoughts of her sister come into her head she began to grow angry at the boy she married. If it was not for him she was certain her sister would still be with her.

Of course, it was Bella's choice to marry him, to go with him. Wherever it was that they went. But he was the source of it all. Helen had always known that there was something off about him. Not that he was even unkind, in fact he was always very kind to her. And playful. On the weeks she was supposed to be with her father and Edward was over he would lift her into the air and lower her back down to the ground. Often he would bring her small toy gifts, books and sweets. Edward seemed to favor her because of Bella. Perhaps it was not his fault directly, but it involved him, he took her sister away from her.

Walking down the stone stairs from the small flat she walked quickly out of the alley into the main streets of Volterra. With an uncharacteristic streak of bravery she began to walk to the alley where she had saw the dark figure. Perhaps she was wrong, but she had a hunch about what she had saw. Maybe it was just a silly thought, but she wanted to see what was in the alley. When she got to the dark alley she went in, ignoring her fear of the dark.

Using the light on her phone she looked around and discovered, like everything else, that this was a dead end. She touched her head to the stone wall, and sighed. An empty alley, with only a metal grate. When her eyes fell on the metal grate she remembered the clank she had heard. With her phone light she walked her way to the grate, reaching down to the metal bars she tugged, seeing if she could move it. It was too heavy to be moved, even half of a centimeter. She may have not been the strongest person in the world though. Her eye caught something in the center of the great, an emblem of sorts.

It was in the shape of a capital v, and in the center there was two birds, and two trees. Perhaps it was the city's emblem. Not thinking anything of it, besides an interesting picture, she pulled up the camera on her phone to take a picture of the metal emblem.

"Can I help you darling." a man's voice said to her, she gasped and stood dropping her phone into the grate. Ignoring the sudden shock of the man being there she looked down to the grate where he phone had fallen into and groaned,

"Dammit." she hit her fist on the metal bars, "My phone."

"Are you alright." the man's voice was elegant, he spoke the queen's English, but there was a twinge of a Mediterranean accent.

"Yes, no, I just wanted a picture of the emblem, and I dropped my phone down there." she looked down again before standing up. As soon as she looked at the man she was taken with him, he was beautiful, with dark eyes, a sharp jaw, and perfect pale skin. The soft brown haired man was so beautiful that she felt she had to look away. He was beautiful like Edward was, though when Helen was a child it was not so hard to maintain eye contact with a man so handsome. Looking to the side, as the man took a step forward looking down at her.

"Why are you so curious about this grate? It only leads to the sewer." Helen shrugged,

"It was just an interesting emblem." she felt suddenly unsafe with the man so close, she wanted to get away from him. Though she did not want to show any fear, she felt that if she showed any fear that would be the end of her. So she forced herself to look the man in his black eyes,

"Pity about your phone, your family will probably be very worried."

"Yeah," she shook her head, then taking a step back, not knowing how the man got in the alley she felt the urge to ask, "How did you get down here?"

"The same way you did."

"Oh," she trailed off before abruptly raising her hand, "I'm Helen Swan."

"Swan?" he said, raising a perfect brow, as he took her hand. To shake it, coming closer to her as he did.

"Yes."

"Well Miss. Swan, I am sorry about your phone."

"Its fine, I'm sure I can get a new one, it's just all my pictures of this trip were on there." She shrugged before slipping her hand out of his, the dark eyes that watched her so closely were becoming unsettling. And she looked down to the grate again. "I should be going."

"Farewell, Miss. Swan." he said as she scuffled out of the alley, when she turned and looked at him again, straight in his eyes, he seemed slightly shocked. He had been looking down the drain for some reason.

"I didn't get your name."

"It is Demetri."

"It was good to meet you Demetri."


	2. Chapter 2

Helen cursed herself for dropping her phone down the drain. That man had startled her so badly that her hands had turned to jelly. As she walked away again she heard the clanking of metal. At its sound she turned and looked back into the alley, and there was no one there. It seemed impossible. It scared her so she turned and half ran back to her flat. Locking the door, and windows. Then she scolded herself for being so easily scared this all had an explanation and she was foolishly allowing herself to act like a frightened child.

So she thought about what she should do now. And it was simple to her about what she had to do. And so before her mother could call her, or worry that she had not answered a text, she opened her laptop and sent her mother a message letting know that her phone had been lost. As usual she was chastised that she should have been more careful, how she should just come home and go back to school.

Though Helen just assured her mother that it would be fine. That she did not need to come home over a lost phone. Now was not the time to come home, and that her flat had been paid for and that it would be a waste to come home. Her mother had always been overprotective, and to have her halfway across the world was unnerving. Trying to convince her mother that it was fine just had to end with Helen telling her that she was an adult. She was 20 and it was okay for her to make her own way in the world now.

It was all very frustrating, and she wanted her mother to accept she was an adult. Now that she was away she felt that she was finally becoming more independent. Less sheltered, and Helen was proud of herself for that. Perhaps she would look into going to school on the East coast, or maybe in California. It was not that her mother was a bad parent, it was just that she did not want to be watched everyday of her life. And the sudden freedom of being away from home was wonderful. Her mother would come to see that, and Helen knew that she did not have a choice but to accept it. So she closed her laptop and decided to lay down, she deserved some rest before dinner.

* * *

As the woman left Demetri looked down into the darkness of the drain. He could see the shattered screen of her phone. She was a pretty little thing, with a name that he knew well. One who had that name cause a great deal of trouble for the Volturi before. If there was a relation that would explain the girl's nosey nature.

He picked up the grate as soon as she was out of sight, and slipped back into the tunnels where he called home. At the bottom of the shaft, there lay her phone. Its screen was cracked, but it was still working for the most part. There was no pass code to keep him from going through her things, so he did so with a mild curiosity. He knew of all the social medias that humans kept in that year. Facebook was full of pictures that showed him proof that she was who he thought she was. The sister of Bella Swan, of course it was Bella Cullen now. The picture that was the proof of this, was at wedding of Edward and Bella.

It was a charming photo, a young Helen in the arms of Edward, while the bride was a smiling human Bella. He thought about how charming it was, the young Helen was beaming in the arms of a vampire. So unafraid. She was afraid today in his presence though. Perhaps she had grown to know better.

Either way it did not explain why she was here, the human sister of a powerful vampire. It was his duty to find out what she knew, though he did not think that it was serious enough to bring this knowledge to his masters. After all she was very pretty, and it would be a waste to have her killed if she did not know anything.

Tucking the phone into an inner jacket pocket, he turned on his heel. Thinking about what to wear to re-introduce himself to the girl. After all he had her property that he should return to her. Like any proper gentleman would, and there was enough time to look through anything that he should have to on her phone. It would be to his advantage to know more about her than she could know about him.

This was all so exciting for him, he did not get much excitement these days, most vampires knew how to behave in modern times. So even though it was probably nothing the appearance of this girl made for a fun game. Who knows how it would end, but Demetri did love to play games. And this would be a most fun game.

Going to his chambers he began to think about the new Swan girl. She looked very little like her sister, a touch prettier, perhaps. With golden hair, and light eyes. There was very little chance that they were full blood relatives. All of that did not matter, what mattered was that Helen was here. And that her presence here could not be a coincidence. In this moment the only thing that was for him to decide, was what he would be wearing to meet the young Helen Swan.

* * *

The restaurant over the past month had gotten used to her patronage, and she was sat in her usual place. She had brought a well worn book to read as she ate. The waiter already knew her order and did not even have to ask her for what it was. Opening the book back to the place she had come to a stop she took up again in the story.

Though she could not focus on the words. She kept having the feeling of being watched, the same feeling she had when Demetri was looking down upon her. He was a very strange man, and now she was certain that he was the one that had been in the alley the first time. The cool air only felt colder when she felt the gaze of something on her. Again she looked around, trying to prove to herself that no one was watching her, and even though she saw no one, she still felt eyes upon her. Convincing herself that it was in her head, and looking down to her book as soon as the server slid her food down on the table.

"It is a pity-" Helen froze at the sound of the voice, "to see such a lovely lady dining all alone."

"Demetri?" she questioned looking up to him. He had changed his clothing, and his eyes had changed as well, or perhaps that was just the light, the alley had been very dark. She was shocked to see him, and cursed herself for ignoring what he senses were telling her. That she was being watched by this terrifying beauty.

"Might I sit?" he gestured to the seat and she nodded her head signalling for him to sit. The position of her body had become ridged, she did not trust this man. Who would not be, it felt as if he had followed her. "It is pleasant to see you again, and it is just my luck that I would run into you here."

"Oh, and why is that?" she took a bite of her pita that had strips of lamb on it.

"I was able to retrieve something of yours." he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a phone, it was shattered, and did not look to be in the best condition, it was still working. She dropped her fork in shock, not understanding how he had got it back.

"How did you-"

"It had not fallen too far down, it was easy to reach." he brushed off her question with an answer he already had for her. Helen could not explain it, but she was grateful, and felt herself relax. She felt embarrassed that she had been so afraid of this man, and so suspicious. So she laughed in disbelief,

"Thank you so much, my mom might be less angry at me now."

"It is nothing." he took her hand, his cold fingers made her shiver as he turned it over and placed the phone in her palm. Then he suddenly felt the urge to change the subject, "So, Miss. Swan, what brings you to the city of Volterra."

"Its-" she began not knowing if she should tell the story, before trailing off, "complicated. And I'm not even sure. Its stupid in fact."

"Well maybe you should talk to someone, it may sound less stupid, and more simple is you say it to a stranger."

"Maybe." she said pressing a glass of cola to her lips and swallowing. "Or maybe if I lay it out it will sound as if it is beyond stupid, going on insane."

"I have favored many who were mad." Demetri thought to all of them, "But I don't think it was they that were the mad ones, only those that did not understand."

"Are you saying that you would understand?" Demetri placed his forearms on the table and leaned forward, she looked into his strange lavender eyes, and to his charming smile,

"Try me."


	3. Chapter 3

Demetri was an unusual man, Helen could tell this from how she felt whenever he was around. Though the fear she felt was fading, she knew that he was of the same ilk as the Cullens. Impeccably beautiful, and full of grace, other than that there was nothing else that she could detect. Helen had never had a fear of the Cullens, maybe it was a childish ignorance, but with Demetri, there was a primal fear in her that she had to qualm. Of course it had faded but there was something in her that said that he was not a safe person. So she only told that she was here, because her sister who had disappeared was here.

"If you sister was here only for a day, then why would this city matter?" Every word he said sounded like a song, every inch of him was lovely. Helen was sure that her face had been red since he sat down. Though she continuously tired to say her words a boldly as possible. Though the pink of her cheeks was still there.

"I don't know, I just that if I came here, I would feel closer to her."

"She was only here for a day." he observed, "Do you think her disappearance is connected to this place?"

"Maybe? I don't know," her brows furrowed together, "I keep wanting to think that something is here, but everything seems so peaceful here. It's like someplace out of a story."

Demetri smiled at the girl as she said this, the innocence of it was alluring to him. Looking closer at her he could see the similarities between Helen and Bella, they had the same jaw, the lips were the same in shape, but Helen's lips were more plump. Though the coloring of girl was all off, the had the recessive traits of a Celt. Even with the blur of the contact lenses he wore, he could see a tinge of red to her blonde hair.

"So, why have you stayed here, you did tell me you had been here for a few weeks. If you have found nothing, or come to no closure why did you stay?"

"I don't know, I still feel, like there could be something here." she looked back down to the table only after a moment of eye contact. Thankfully she could not see the smirk on his face, it was so easy to make a human flush red. Making women's hearts, and sometimes the hearts of men as well, had always made Demetri smile. Her voice took him from his thoughts, "Maybe I'm just stupid."

"Stupid enough to pursue something you thought might be dangerous all alone." He said with half a thought. It was the truth, in his opinion, the girl was a fool for coming to Volterra. Especially for ignoring the instinctual fear that she was experiencing at that very moment. Her heart was steady, but it was not a normal relaxed rhythm that one would expect. The look on her face when he said those words made him wish he had not spoken. So he covered his fopaux, with a twisted complement, "Though it could be said that it takes a certain amount of stupidity to be so brave."

"I don't know if you're insulting me, or complimenting me." she said raising an eyebrow at him and letting a full smile come onto her lips. In the time that he had sat down in front of her, to this moment, Helen had felt the fear little by little fall away. Now she was starting to become playful with him.

"Why not both at the same time?" he grinned at the girl, a laugh just behind his words. Helen was not alone in her feeling of playfulness, Demetri had found himself growing fond of the little human. She was a brave fool, the reason she was here was a noble cause, though she would find nothing. He would insure that, there was no reason for a father to lose two daughters. It was unusual for him to be so merciful, but every so often he would do a good deed.

"You're funny." she said, reaching for the glass of wine that had been set on her table a while ago. She sniffed it wrinkling her nose before putting it down.

"Is this wine vintage not to your liking?"

"I don't understand why people like it so much. It tastes rotten."

"Well it is fermented."

"Enough with the sarcasm," Helen said, turning the conversation to him, "you know plenty about me, I think it is your turn to tell me something about you."

"There is nothing but what you see." his voice became dark and Helen leaned backwards away from him. There was a hiccup in the rhythm of her heart, and her voice softened,

"And what am I seeing?"

"That is up for you to decide my dear, though I must be going." he said before standing up, he was horribly tall, and she felt herself stand a reflex. He reached out to her taking her hand, she thought that it was to shake it, but instead he raised her hand to his mouth to his lips. Her face turned a scarlet red. Never before had a handsome man acted this way before to her, the cold of his hand, and lips made her shiver. "I hope to see you again."

"I come here every Sunday night." she said, trying to keep the stammer that was threatening to come out into her voice. The beautiful man made her heart race, she was so captured by the man. That she could not move.

"Hopefully we will be seeing each other before then." he lowered her hand before taking a step back, "Goodnight, Miss. Swan."

"It's just Helen." she whimpered. He only gave a crooked smile in return before turning on his heel and walking away down the street. Taking her seat again she pulled out her wallet and tried to calm herself. Demetri was an odd man who Helen could not decide if she trusted him or not. Signing the check she began to place her shattered phone into her bag, then reached for her book, only to find it gone. It was confusing to see that it was not where she had left it. She was certain that she had left it there.

But she must have been mistaken.

* * *

Demetri slipped the small book out of his coat pocket, it was a well worn copy of The Hobbit, he had heard of it, though he had never gotten around to reading it. It was well worn with words highlighted in a yellow marker, and notes in the margins. Her name was written on the inner cover. It had been read a hundred times it would seem, it must be precious to the girl. And she could have it back when he was done with it. But until then he would like to read it, and see what Helen found important in the book.

He would continue to see her, until he could make sure that she would find nothing. Knowing more about her could be beneficial. And help in avoiding having to tell his master's about her. If he could keep her out of trouble, it would be easy to get her out of the city. Part of him was tempted to just call the Cullens, to come and get their stray human. But so little had happened the past decade that he thought the game he was slowly making in his head could provide some entertainment.

Going into the alley he lifted the grate and landed a story below the city. Opening the book he began to stroll down the halls of the Volturi lair. To the rooms that he had dwelt in for centuries upon centuries. Lounging in a chair he opened up the green book to begin to read, the first words had been underlined, highlighted and starred. Obviously very important. As all beginnings were.

Demetri smiled at the thought of Helen opening the book and wondered how many times she had gazed upon the words, he wondered when the first time she decided that she would like the start of it so much that she had to make it clear to whoever would read the book afterwards that this was important to the original owner of the book. Placing one leg over the other he let himself become engrossed in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**To my readers, **

**Thank you for all of the support and the reviews, and follows, it means the world to me that you all like my story and I hope you continue to like it. **

* * *

The tour of the countryside was beautiful, everything was so green and bright. There were villas scattered through the countryside, some looked as if they had been there for generations. In the open window bus drove around Helen leaned her head on the ledge of the window, watching the green landscape roll out before her eyes. The braid she had neatly twisted, and combed into place was quickly becoming frazzled.

Slipping on rose gold aviator glasses, she placed her chin into hand, letting the full weight of her head fall into her palm. The chatter of the sparse tourists did not interrupt Helen's speech, even though they were only silenced to listen to the nasally voice of the tour guide speaking Italian into a microphone that let her be heard in the back of the bus easily. While Helen only had a sparse understanding of Italian, she had picked up on a few phrases. It was easier than pointing and hoping that people had a meager understanding of English.

From the little she paid attention to she heard the tales about some of the surrounding villas, a few farms and their historic importance. The other tourists who understood more than her were leaning forward in interest, all the while Helen was gazing out to the land. In the distance she could an airplane in the distance. Often she had seen planes landing, which was odd, because Helen had to drive an hour from the airport to get to the city. If there had been a smaller airport that had been closer to the city it was unfortunate that she had to waste all that time driving from an airport that was further away.

Even though the sun was at a lower point in the sky, she could still feel its warmth. It was so peaceful for her in the countryside. No loud unexpected noises. No clock tower to ring and make her jump. It was peaceful. It all reminded her of home. Not that Fork, Washington was particularly sunny, but it was beautiful and peaceful. She missed home.

On that rickety tour bus, in the countryside of Volterra, Helen realized how alone she was. She wanted to be home to her overprotective mother, and her grandfather who constantly squabble with her mother. She wanted to go down to the cold beaches, whose tidal pools were full of bright creatures she would gaze at for hours. What she wanted was the familiarity of home.

Pushing her glasses to the top of her head to watch the red sun set on the horizon. The green of the hills had turned orange in the light, slowly turning to red. The bus had turned a corner and began to to a fenced in vineyards, where the vines grew for what seemed like miles. Sunlight flickering through the poles and vines seemed to take her mind away from the loneliness, for the moment.

* * *

He lifted the needle of the record player to silence the music, standing up from his lounged position he admitted to himself he was bored. So he stood up, and walked to his wardrobe. Opening it he began to go through the thousands of dollars of designer suits, shirts, and various accessories. As soon as he had found himself falling into boredom he knew he had to seek Helen out, as he was certain she would provide some relief.

"What to wear today?" he murmured, before settling on the less than casual two tone floral jacket. It was black with a very dark floral print that could only by the human eye when it was moved to the proper light. A simple black button up shirt, as well as black slacks would suit him just fine. Looking over the accessories he chose to tuck his Volturi necklace into his clothing, and then to keep his loyalty, as well as to tease Helen he chose the Volturi emblem cuff links to wear.

As he looked into his reflection, he smiled at the image. Tightening the cuff links he reached for one of the money clips he often kept when going out and about. Then he grinned once more to himself, thinking about how he would make the little Swan's heart race.

* * *

The feelings of loneliness had bubbled up again, as she sipped on the wine. During her time that night, it had become easier to drink the wine. It made her head light, and it placed a smile on her face. As she pulled the shawl around her shoulders, she stood at the back of the group.

"Why is it every time I see you, you have tucked yourself away from others?" Demetri whispered into her ear, as she yipped in fear. Spilling the wine she held in her hand, she had a moment of anger at the handsome man, but as she looked at his face she felt her heart stutter. He placed her hand on her back to urge her on with the group. Having noticed his impeccable dress she bit back,

"And why is it every time I see you, you are dressed for the Met Gala?"

"Met Gala? No, this thing, I would have chosen something more extravagant." He looked at the girl in her bright flora shawl, with a yellow dress. The brightness suited her, and complemented the red in her hair. The braid that she wore had a thousand loose strands of hair that she had tried to put back into place with a touch of her hand.

"Why are you here?" she asked, suspicious of why he was where she was. It was strange that a man she met in an alleyway had found her in a random tour group. Truthfully it had taken him more effort than he likes to admit to find her. He should have been able to find her in seconds. Yet when he would follow her trail it would take him to a dead end. Then the trail would light up again only for there to be nothing. Perhaps he needed more practice with his talent, and that he was getting rusty.

"I come here often, it is one of the best vineyards in the area after all." Her light brow furrowed as she pressed the glass to her lips. The warmth of the sun had reddened the skin on her shoulders, and the apples of her cheeks. Consuming the wine only made her cheeks redder, and her lips as well, giving her a healthy glow. How it made his mouth water.

"Are there any other vineyards in the area, the tour of this one has given me a taste for it."

"There are many, this is Italy."

"Maybe I'll choose one and see if you show up at that one as well."

"Perhaps you should, I do love a good game of nascondino."

"Nascondino?" she turned her head to him as they walked into an open pavilion where guests were allowed to stand and drink for a while before deciding to leave.

"A child's game, I believe it translates to hide and go find."

"Do you mean hide and seek?" she laughed at the thought, before shaking her head and letting her smile fall, "No, I would not like to play a game of nascondino, that is too close to being hunted and I'm already paranoid as enough."

"You are a woman alone, it is reasonable to be paranoid to and extent." She only shrugged in agreement, Demetri could see the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight. As she shook the for a second in the cool night air she was displaying signs of fear. Though he did not necessarily wanted her to fear him, though he was delighted at the sound of her heart, and the blush of her cheeks.

"There is nothing wrong with being alone." she whispered.

"No, there is not, unless one becomes lonely."

"Loneliness is the exact reason we may not be seeing each other again." she said looking into the violet eyes. "I've been thinking about going home."

"Why?"

"Because I am alone." she said, "and there is not much that I can do here because of it, maybe I should have convinced my mother to come with me. Coming her was a mistake, there is nothing to find here."

"You are not alone, I am here, I will be your friend." He stepped in front of her, as if he was there presenting himself, "There is much to see in Volterra, let me show you."

"Why would you want to do that?" she pulled the shawl around her tighter, "You don't know me."

"No, but I would like to." His handsome face was adorned with a smile, and as Helen looked him over she returned that smile and nodded as she took a sip of wine.

"Okay."


End file.
